Harley and Ivy: Toys and Toxins
by Jake7901
Summary: A race and an experiment. Pure friendship fluff to brighten your day.


All characters are owned by DC comics

Ivy parked her car outside the house and took a bag of groceries out of the trunk and walked inside. She stopped when she saw the living room. There was what looked like a large racetrack outlined in Legos around the room. Harley was just finishing up with the last turn, when Ivy kicked the door closed.

Harley jumped slightly and said "oh, hey Red. I didn't hear ya come in."

"What are you doing?" Ivy asked.

"Set the groceries down and come back" Harley said "please?"

"Ok" Ivy said "give me a few minutes."

She was curious to see what the blond was up to. She put the groceries away and came back. Harley had finished the race track and was stringing ribbon across two Lego towers to make a start/finish line.

Ivy walked over and said "ok, what's this about?"

"I got a new remote control car today and I gave it a custom paint job" Harley said.

She held it up to show Ivy. It was a Ford Mustang that was painted red with black racing stripes with her diamond pattern painted on the doors.

"That looks pretty good" Ivy said "you did that yourself?"

Harley nodded proudly.

She picked up a box from beside her and said "I got another one in here. I gave this one a custom paint job too."

She handed Ivy the box. Ivy raised an eyebrow and opened the box. There was a second car inside. It was a Chevy Camaro that was painted light green with dark green vines painted on it with a flower painted on the doors. Ivy couldn't help but smile.

"I…I don't ask this a lot, because you're always busy with your research and because ya lecture me 'bout bein' immature" Harley said "but, will…will ya…play with me? Please? Just a race or two?"

"I have research I need to work on Sweat Pea" Ivy said.

"OK" Harley said "I understand. Ya can keep the car, I got it and painted it for ya. It would make a cool decoration for your green house."

Harley set her car inside the racetrack and began to drive it around the room. Ivy started to walk to the greenhouse. She looked at the car again. Harley had obviously taken a lot of time and worked hard on it. She sighed and shook her head as her lips curled into a small smile.

She hid her smile and walked back into the living room and softly said "Harl?"

"Yeah?" Harley replied looking up at her.

Ivy let her smile show and said "I…I guess I can play for a few minutes."

Harley instantly grinned and asked "ya really wanna play with me?"

"Yes" Ivy said "how do I drive the car?"

Harley held up her remote and said "this stick makes the car go forward and backward and this one turns it."

Harley moved her car to the starting line. Ivy set her car next to it.

Harley was still grinning as she said "three, two, one, go!"

The first few laps, Ivy's car kept hitting the Lego wall. But with practice and a little help from Harley, she was keeping up with Harley and the race was close. Ivy glanced at the clock and saw they had been racing for fifteen minutes.

"Five more laps, ok?" Ivy asked.

"Ok" Harley said.

As they approached the final turn, Harley began commentating.

"Current racing champion Harley has a slight lead over rookie Red. In the final turn, Red dives to the inside! The race is now neck and neck! A drag race to the finish line! Oh! The rookie in the green car takes the win and is the new champion! Beating former champion Harley by a hair!"

Ivy was giggling at Harley's excitement and commentary.

Harley hugged Ivy and said "that was a great race. Thanks for playin' with me."

"No problem" Ivy said "I had fun. I need to go work on my research now though."

"Ok Red" Harley said.

"Can I really keep the car in my greenhouse?" Ivy asked "I like the way you painted it."

"Sure" Harley said.

"At least until we race again" Ivy said with a wink causing Harley's smile to widen.

Ivy walked into her greenhouse and set the car on the corner of her work bench. She began to research and experiment with different plant toxins.

She had been working for almost two hours, when she heard a small voice behind her said "Red, I'm sorry to interrupt. But do ya got a second?"

Ivy pushed her chair back, stretched and said "sure, what's on your mind?"

She turned around to find Harley holding a trophy made of paper mache that was painted gold. A small piece of paper taped to the front that said "Racing Champ: Poison Ivy A.K.A. Red."

"Did you make this?" Ivy asked.

Harley nodded, smiling proudly.

"I love it" Ivy said "let's take it in the house. The humidity in here could ruin it."

"Ok" Harley said.

"I know just where to put it" Ivy said smiling.

She led Harley into the living room and to a shelf full of flowers. Ivy rearranged the flowers to make room and set the trophy in the middle of the shelf. She set the trophy on the shelf and stepped back.

"Perfect" Ivy said.

Harley hugged her.

Ivy returned the embrace and said "thanks Harl. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Red" Harley said.

"Clean up your Legos and put your car away" Ivy said "and we'll go out for ice cream after I finish with the toxin I'm working on."

"Ok" Harley said smiling "do ya need help with your research?"

"I guess I could use an extra set of hands" Ivy said "but you have to listen and only do what I tell you when I tell you to do it, ok?"

"Ya got it boss" Harley said smiling.

Ivy couldn't help but smile.

"Clean up your toys and come to the greenhouse when you're done" Ivy said.

"Ok, I'll meet'cha in a few minutes" Harley said.

Ivy was looking at a sample under a microscope when she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up and saw Harley walking towards her. She had on Ivy's spare lab coat, safety goggles and blue safety gloves that were too big for her hands.

"Ace lab assistant Harley Quinn at your service" she said smiling.

"Well, ace assistant Harley" Ivy said "can you take that dropper and put one drop of toxin on three microscope slides?"

"No problem" Harley said.

She carefully put a drop on each slide.

"Good job" Ivy said "now do you see the three smaller bottles in the corner?"

"Yeah" Harley said.

"Ok" Ivy said "add a drop of each bottle to one of the slides with the toxin. We're going to see which one reacts the best."

Harley carefully added the other chemicals. Ivy began looking at each one under the microscope.

"I think we found it" Ivy said "get a clean slide and put a drop of toxin on it and put two drops from the blue bottle, ok?"

"Can do" Harley said.

She carefully mixed the chemicals, but accidentally put three drops from the blue bottle.

"Red?" she said.

"Yes?" Ivy replied.

"I screwed up" Harley said "I accidentally put three drops. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Sweet Pea" Ivy said "sometimes it's hard to get it just right. Grab another slide and try again."

"Ok" Harley said.

She got a new slide and was extra careful when she put the drops on.

"Here ya go" Harley said.

Ivy slid the slide under the microscope and looked closely.

"Hand me one of those test strips please" Ivy said.

Harley picked one up from the stack and handed it to her.

"Thank you" Ivy said.

She took the slide out, ran the test strip across it and put the test strip under the microscope.

"I think we found it" Ivy said "a two to one ratio should work out."

She began to write on a clipboard.

"What does it do?" Harley asked.

"It should cause temporary paralysis" Ivy said.

"Cool" Harley said.

"Ok" Ivy said "let's scrub up and we'll go get that ice cream."

"Yay!" Harley said as she skipped to the sink.

Ivy smiled and shook her head as she stood up and walked to the sink.


End file.
